Lord VS Sorcerer Game of Racing(A Disney fanfic)
by Tashasaurous
Summary: At the House of Mouse, Mickey decides to form a Go-Kart racing day, but Hades and Jafar, who had been fighting a lot lately, have their sights on destroying each other. The results in the race will be interesting. (Sucky summary. The story is better inside)


**Lord VS Sorcerer: Game of Racing**

**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters, only the story. This is my first story, so please bare with me people. The Bold-UnderLine is the title of the story, the Bold is the Author's note, and the Italic is the firm or long word in a sentence or two.**

"_Annndddd_ now! The mouse who brought all of us together; MICKEY MOUSE!" Mike annoanced before vanishing to the ceiling, and racing in in a mini go-kart was none other than the lovable mouse named Mickey who stopped and leaped out and onto the stage, as the guests applied loudly.

"Hey, everybody!" Mickey cheerfully greeted, "Have we got a special treat for you today! Anyone who can drive are all allowed to join this year's Go-Kart racing, and the lucky winner will co-star with me on the show on the weekend for a day!"

Everyone cheered happily at the news, well, those who have hands and two legs. "There are rules; Now, no crashing like crazy," Mickey stated, while giving a stern look to Mr. Toad who blinked, while everyone else agreed on this one.

Mickey then continued, "No dangerous items or anything like that, no injuries and most importantly, NO cheating. Sound fair?"

Everyone but two certain villians agreed, as Hades and Jafar, who were both sitting next to each other since the other seats were full with newcommers, were giving each other a serious glaring contest, just as Goofy came in.

"Hello Mr. Hades and Mr. Jafar." Goofy happily greeted, "What can I get you fellers today?"

"His head on the silver platter." Hades and Jafar both said in unison, pointing at each other while looking angrily at Goofy.

Goofy, puzzled, replied, "Sorry, we don't serve heads on the menu."

The lord of the Underworld glared at him, saying while getting into his angry(not to mention firey moods), "Well you should by now, goof-boy! Because HE'S been getting on my NERVES!" almost exploding, while poor Goofy curled up and hugged himself from getting burned to crisp.

"I'M getting on YOUR nerves!?" Jafar bellowed, "Last week, you ruined my secret room in the Palace!"

"That's because YOU in your snake form somehow managed to melt my ICE TITAN!" Hades argued.

"Your Ice Titan froze me during my plans to take over Agrabah!" Jafar shouted back.

Iago then appeared and added, "Not to mention nearly turn ME into a Popsicle!"

"No one's a Popsicle like Gaston!" Gaston said as he appeared next to Hades who just flicked him in the nose and away.

"Can it, bird!" Hades said to Iago who turned away. Hades then turned back to Jafar and argued, "It's because YOUR plan was MY plan and you stole it!"

"I did NOT steal it! It was MY plan!" Jafar exclaimed.

While both of them were arguing, everyone else, including Mickey, stared, knowing that trying to stop them was asking for a death sentence.

"Uh...While Hercules and Aladdin handle Hades and Jafar," Mickey began to the rest of the audience, "How about we watch the show, starring Donald, Goofy and me!" then looked up and called out, "Hit it, Horace!"

In the control room, Horace pulled out his mallet and hits the DVD player who cringed and muttered, "Geez, I hate that sayin'." while seeing stars circle around his head.

While the Disney episode was playing, Mickey went back stage and met up with Minnie, Donald and even Goofy who was still shaken.

"This is ridiculous!" Donald grumbled, "Jafar and Hades had been at it for three weeks straight!"

"Yeah, and I was afraid that Hades might've turned me into toast." Goofy shivered.

"No one's a toast like Gaston!" Gaston appeared again, before running off.

Mickey was pacing back and forth, while saying, "It's been back and forth over and over, and to think that with the Sorcerers of Magic Kingdom made back a few years ago, things with those two just got even worse. We need to figure this out without hurtin' anybody."

Minnie then thought deeply, then suggested, "How about the Go-Kart race? I mean, maybe they'll settle things up?"

The boys looked at her as if she's gone crazy, then Mickey figured that if the score was settled once and for all, maybe the two villains will stop fighting each other.

"Well..." Mickey began, then decided, "Okay, sure, why not?" then saw that the episode was about to end and immediately rushed back out onto stage, and to his dismay, Hades and Jafar were still arguing.

"Well, no time like the present." Mickey said to himself, then whistled loudly to get everyone's attention, ending the fight.

Clearing his throat, Mickey announced, "Excuse me, Jafar and Hades, as part of the Go-Kart race, I want the both of ya's to compete against each other, and whoever wins can be the guest host with me for a few hours, while the other must apologuise and make up."

Everyone were silent, and Hades and Jafar glanced, then nodded and declared, "We accept!" which made everyone else nervous and scared.

"This has got disaster written all over it." Timon whispered to Pumbaa who nodded in agreement.

"Uh, no offence Mickey," Mushu called up to Mickey, "But are you crazy!?" only to have his mouth covered up by Mulan who shushed him. Thankfully, no one else heard.

"Okay, so we'll meet in the racing track on Saturday in the Cars racing attraction at 10;AM sharp. Anybody who wants to enter should sign up before hand." Mickey announced, "Now, here's another great cartoon where even ghouls exist!"

For the rest of the week, Hades and Jafar both planned on defeating each other in the old fashioned way; cheating.

Now, today was the way, were the question shall be answered; Who will be victorous? Meeting up in the Cars Attraction in Disney Land in Califonia, the race was about to begin. Other than Hades and Jafar who both had ridiculous looking go-karts and helmets(Jafar's was shaped like a Cobra's head while Hades's was shaped like a skull), the other racers were Aladdin, Genie, Hercules, Phil, The Mad Hatter, the Hare, Cruella DeVille, Robin Hood, Prince John, the Honorable Sherriff of Nottingham, Little John, Princess Kida, Milo, Commander Rourke, Helga, Mulan(!?), Beast, Lumire, Cosworth, Timon and Pumbaa, Rafiki(Who say's old monkey's can't drive?), Gaston, and a mysterious white helmetted driver. Mr. Toad wasn't part of the race since everyone knew he was such a crazy and dangerous driver, so, he had to be held back.

Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Max, and Pluto were up on the platform, Von Drake would start the race, and the rest of the disney cartoons and movies characters were watching.

"Max, where's Goofy?" Daisy asked, noticing that Goofy was missing.

The younger Goof shrugged, saying, "I'm sure Dad will be back. He said that he had something to do and told me that it's a surprise."

"Aw no, Goofy's gonna miss the race." Mickey said, worriedly.

"Mickey, the race's about to start." Minnie reminded.

"Oh, right!" Mickey ran up to the higher platform and announced, "Hey everybody, welcome to the Go-Kart race! Now, you all know the rules: no crashing like crazy, no dangerous items or anything like that, no injuries and most importantly, no cheating. Are ya' all ready?"

Everyone except Hades and Jafar who glared at each other, their expressions saying, 'You're-finished', before turning their attention back to the course, which was a series of ups and downs like a crazy rollercoaster, with tunnels and caves, nodded.

Von Drake held up a toy gun, calling, "Ready! Set!" there was tense, and everyone was prepared. "GO!" he pulls the trigger as the small but loud puff of smoke came up, and the drivers were off, zooming passed Von Drake who was spun around repeatedly after nearly avoiding from being run over.

Every one of the drivers tried to get ahead of each other, but Hades and Jafar were aiming for each other, practically zipping through everything, including hills which were sliced off! The Mysterious driver was doing well, however, unknowingly ahead of everyone else.

"Get out of my way!" Jafar shouted.

Hades was focusing on his prime target and shouted, "Just watch out, old koot! I'm on fire!"

"No one's on fire like Gaston!" Gaston screamed out while he was driving.

Despite wanting to tell Gaston to shut up, Hades formed an evil plan and grinned, "Now _that's_ an idea!"

Aiming his extended finger out, he aimed for Jafar and fired a large flamethrower at him. Unfortunately, Jafar drove out the way, but Gaston, who was just getting ahead, was blasted by the fire, flown into the sky, screaming his head off. While his Go-kart, now engulfed by flames and into a ball of fire, lands into a small pond, turning the lake into a pot of soup with a giant octupus groaning, Gaston lands on a tree branch, hanging by the piece of his shirt, burned up himself, his eyes bulging out in shock and dumbfounderment.

"So you want to play rough, eh?" Jafar sneered, then held out his Cobra staff and while everyone wanted to take the long route, some of them, like Jafar, Hades, Timon and Pumbaa, decided to take the bridge since it's part of the race. He then summoned a spell and magically made the bridge disappear just after he crossed it, laughing his head off.

"Nice try!" Hades sneered, using his dark powers to make wings on his go-kart and flew over the long gap which it's ditch lead 100 feet down into a deep river below the canyon, before making the wings disappear and continuing the race.

Unfortunately, Timon and Pumbaa were not so lucky, despite them going really fast.

"Hold on tight, Timon!" Pumbaa called out, "We're gonna do it!"

Timon's eyes widened in horror as he saw what happened and cried out in despair, "No, Pumbaa! We can't!"

"We can!-" Pumbaa cuts himself off as he realised his mistake, but couldn't stop, as he mumbled, "Uh-oh." and rushed and fell straight down into the canyon, while Timon screamed out, "PUMBBAAAAAAAAA!" and they both landed in the river.

SPLASH!

Resurfacing and alive, Pumbaa and Timon looked at each other, as the former shrugged, "Maybe we can't."

Meanwhile, Hades and Jafar were still trying to kill each other, while getting other drivers in serious danger, which the race became a race not of winners and losers, but a race for survival from the two of the worst villians in Disney history!

Jafar then magically made a wall which looked like the entrance to the cave which the real one was next to it, but Hades didn't fall for this once as he and everyone else followed him...well, everyone except for Prince John who unfortunately went straight and crashed into the fake one, before falling backwards, his cart into pieces and he was on his bottom.

The prince then collasped onto his belly and pounded on the ground childishly, crying, "No! NO! NO! NOO!" then screamed out, "MOMMY!" then began to stuck his thumb loudly like a baby.

In the tunnel, Hades decide to pull out the big guns, and summoned Hyrda, but Jafar and some of the other racers, including the mysterious racer, drove around it. Too bad that Rourk, Lumira, Cosworth and the Sheriff of Nottingham had to stop as the billion-headed monster eyed them hungrily.

Screaming in fear, the four of them turned around and drove back to where they came from to avoid becoming lunch, as the Sheriff cried out, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The rest of the racers zoomed out of the tunnel and into the forest part of the course, Jafar then magically creating a large pool of sinking mud behind him. Unfortunately, Hades drove over it, as everyone else drove around it, but Cruella, not willing to lose, drove into it, and got stuck! She tried and tried, but her car exploded, and was now covered in mud.

"I'M GONNA KILL WHOEVER DID THIS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice echoing through out the area. Sadly, Helga got stuck as well, and was busy wiping mud off her head.

"I hate this race." She grumbled.

Now the remaining drivers were close to the finish line, and nobody was cheering for Hades or Jafar who were both busy in trying to beat each other up and win the race.

"THIS IS THE END OF YOU!" Hades and Jafar shouted at each other, deciding to end this battle once and for all, summoning up their powers and to everyone else's horror, blasted at each other just as they raced the finish line. Thankfully, there wasn't that much damange.

Instead, in the small explosion, Hades and Jafar were lying on top of each other, their karts in burnt pieces, while, surprisingly, the mysterious driver drove over the finishing line, everyone else coming in second, third, forth and whatever. The two villians were dead last, and when they looked up to see this, their mouths gaped in sheer shock, while everyone else cheered on happily.

The racers stopped, as Mickey and his group raced down to greet the racer. "Ha-ha! Welp, congratulations, you're the winner!" Mickey said, shaking hands with the driver.

The driver nodded, then pulled his helmet off, to reveal...

"GOOFY!?" Mickey and gang asked in surprise, with Max echoing in equal surprise, "Dad!?"

Goofy was the mysterious driver! He chuckled with a blush and said, "Well, I couldn't let Hades or Jafar win, since I knew that one of them would and cause even more trouble."

Eventually, Mickey got over his shock and laughed, patting his taller best friend on the back, saying, "Aw, you were great out there, pal."

"Yeah, even I was shocked." Donald admitted, "Where'd you learn to drive like that?"

"So this is your big surprise, dad?" Max asked to his father, quite impressed.

"A-yhuck! Sure is, son!" Goofy smiled, a bit pleased with himself.

Then the group then noticed Hades and Jafar crawling until they stopped just as Mickey went up to them, his arms crossed and having an angry and disapproving look on them. In fact, everyone else, including those who were thrown off the course, glared down at them.

"I can't even begin on how angry I am at the both of ya's." Mickey said to the two villians, "First off, though, you two broke all the rules, put everyone else's lives in danger, and caused serious damange to the course! As of this moment, you two are disclarified and because of your actions, I'd say you're both gonna be punished."

"He started it!" Hades and Jafar pointed out while pointing at each other, still looking at Mickey who sighed.

"We don't care who started it!" Donald snapped, "We're finishing it!"

"So?" Hades asked, "Whaddya's gonna do about it, huh?" he challenged.

Mickey and his group looked at each other, then Mickey formed an idea and looked at the two villians, asking, "Say, do ya's remember that Crystal orb in the attraction a few years ago?"

Recalling the Orb in the Sorcerers of Magic Kingdom attraction, Hades eyes's and Jafar's eyes both widened in sheer horror, as they both glanced at each other, for once agreeing.

"Oh no." they both mumbled.

"This is ridiculous." Hades grumbled as he paced around with Jafar standing behind him, as the area they were in was snowing. "What kind of idiot came up with this attraction years ago? Jeeze louise."

"We'll get them." Jafar stated, "As soon as we get out of this stupid glass orb!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Hades sighed.

The two of them were now miniture inside a crystal orb which Goofy was holding as he and Mickey were both on stage at the House of Mouse, with everyone else appluaing.

"I think they like it in there." Goofy said, since he's the co-host for the weekend with Mickey.

The two then looked at the guests and Mickey said, "Gee, thanks for comin' over for the greatest place ever!"

"See ya real soon!" Goofy finished as he and Mickey waved a goodbye.

THE END.

**Well, what do you guys think? This is my first one-shot, and hopefully if I don't get into trouble, they'll be more to come. Just check out my profile if you want to find them. Catch ya later!**


End file.
